


Christmas Giving

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Christmas theme. This was written long time ago. It's uploaded on ff.net. I just wanted to post it here so all current, new, and older readers enjoy it too. MisakixUsami. MxA. yAOI. eNJOY too.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Giving

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_The pairing was requested by someone I can't remember but through private messages sent to me. The situation was thought up by me. ^_^_

_Love Pairing: Romanticist. (This happens after the second season is over from the anime, and should have occurred in the manga...in my opinion!)_

_Christmas Giving_

The Christmas holiday was just a few days away in Japan. Everyone was getting anxious for the upcoming holiday before the end of the year.

Usagi couldn't wait for his young lover to come home knowing classes were ending that day. He had a hold of his favorite bear in his lap while smoking a cigarette sitting in the couch as always.

"Misaki just another hour before you come home…" Usagi says aloud looking up at his ceiling with a bored expression.

Somewhere else Misaki was getting on the train heading home from the University. He was glad classes ended that day because of the upcoming 2 holidays Christmas and New Year's. In the back of his mind was Usagi and what they were planning on doing on Christmas week, and New Year's week.

"Usagi san…better not have anything planned behind my back…" the young man says to looking around the train.

In his surroundings were small children with their parents talking about the holidays. It made him remember the times he spent Christmas with his parents and brother before the big accident occurred when he was 8 years old.

His stop was soon to come as he stood up and walked towards the door waiting for it to open. In less than 5 minutes the train has come to his stop and the double doors opened slowly walking out briskly with a crowd behind him.

Back at the apartment within the hour Usagi steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist slyly. He wanted to surprise Misaki with his birthday suit waiting for him in his room, looking through his manuscripts. 

Walking out of the train station and a few long blocks to the condominium apartment makes Misaki think about what to get for his long time lover. He knew the man loves bears as he had a whole collection of them which annoyed Misaki throughout the years, sometimes telling him so many times.

The teen stops at a certain cheap store with a smile entering the store. He picks a small basket beside the entrance wishing the owner of the store happy holidays as he looked around the store. His brown eyes stop at a certain rare candy that his lover loves so much. Picking it up twirling it a few times around his long finger remembering the first time Usagi confessed to Misaki about loving that certain kind of rare candy in his opinion. He knew the rare candy was always for children but his older lover was a child himself acting like one all the time. He decides to pick out a few of them and pay for it, but looks for something else that his lover would like.

"Do you like this young man?" the owner asked Misaki.

"I used to love to eat those candies when I was a child." He answered looking around the last aisle.

"It must be rare for you to pick and purchase them then." He readied the items to sell to his only customer.

Misaki smiled nodding his head taking hold of another rare chain he has found unexpectedly. He knew he would love what he has just found holding it close to his heart.

"Will there be anything else young man?"

"Yes please scan this chain?" he gives it to the old man nodding.

The old man scans all the items that Misaki has purchased telling him how much everything has come up in total. Misaki pays the amount that has come up on the register thanking the old man and wishing him a Happy Holidays with a small nod and smile stepping out of the store.

* * *

Usagi finishes his manuscripts within the hour and upset that Misaki hasn't come home yet. He steps out of his office grabbing his cellphone frustrated dialing his lover's number waiting for Misaki to answer. The phone rings a few times with no luck reaching him throwing the phone onto the couch groaning under his breath.

"Where are you...Misaki..?" he sits on the couch again gripping onto his bear tightly while smoking another cigarette waiting for Misaki once again, after finishing his work.

In half an hour Misaki comes home opening the door with his key making his presence known to Usagi. He removes his shoes at the doorstep taking his bag off hanging it up onto the hook and holding a few bags with him close smiling excitedly.

"Usagi san I'm home."

"…"

He goes into the living room seeing an upset Usagi looking up at him. The male confused sitting beside him worriedly.

"What's wrong with you…?"

"Where have you been…?"

"I've been in school throughout the whole day."

"You should have been home 2 hours ago…" Usagi accused Misaki pinning down onto the floor.

The bag that Misaki had in his hands falls onto the floor, which Usagi notices. He let's go of Misaki looking inside the bag curiously.

"What's all this you got…?"

"Give me back my damn bag…Usagi!"

Misaki tries grabbing the bag with no luck as Usagi runs around the living room with it angrily. "You better not have anything sexual or had been given anything sexual from anyone!"

"You always think that…and that's not what's in the bag!"

"What's inside the bag!?"

"I've bought you a few things for Christmas….." he answers embarrassedly looking away.

Usagi laughs putting the bag onto the table hugging his little lover. "I've got something for you too in the room."

He smiles carrying Misaki inside the room locking the door. For the next 2 hours the pairing had been making love. Misaki's surprise was given to him a week early before Christmas even though he gets it whenever they both want it.

* * *

After a long hot bath on his own Misaki smiles blushing surprised by what Usagi had for him. It is a rare occasion once in a blue moon. The older man shows off his naked self to his lover posing and modeling which always makes Misaki blush and look away as his heart beats every time he sees his beautiful annoying lover doing that.

Usagi smiles at all the rare candies that his lover has gotten him as he sits on the bed. He eats a few of them waiting for Misaki to come out of the bathroom and prepare dinner. What surprises Usagi more was the beautiful keychain he has found on the tabletop.

"Usagi san I'll be preparing dinner soon." Misaki announces coming out of the bathroom.

"Alright before you do…is this supposed to be for me?" he asks showing the keychain.

Misaki blushes as always nodding his head. "That was something I've found unexpectedly…"

"I love it because it has a small bear hanging onto the chain." he admits kissing the chain.

"I knew you would...since you're childish to me all the time especially when it comes to bears."

"I love everything you've given me throughout the years."

"…T-thank you…Usagi san…"

"You've done a lot for me even had me fall in love with you."

"Of course for the years we've been together you belong to only me."

Misaki rolls his eyes laid down beside Usagi. The man smiles holding tightly onto Misaki whispering love words in his ears like always.

For the whole Christmas week the romanticist pairing decides to surprise each other with small trinkets or other things to show each other how much they love each other after years with one another.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
